voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Sweet Dreams
- Maskless= }} |-| Requiem= - Maskless= }} |caption of pic = Achieved by intelligent adaptation, looking identical to an iteration of Katya (with the exception of the color palette of Requiem |user = Stygian (Kari Frost) |names = Sweet Dreams (Song by Eurythmics) Gold Experience Requiem(Stand of Giorno Giovanna, after being struck by the Stand Arrow) |type = Multi-Elemental Ranged and Close-Range |list = Gunslinger Thousand Cuts Deception Blade Trapper's Tether Time Stop Basic Hand-to-Hand Combat |stats = Sweet Dreams - Stats.png |caption of stats = Particularly adaptive, used to exert great power and with style at times |destpower = A |speed = A |range = B |durability = B |precision = A |potential = A }} Origins This ability derives from Stygian's situation of the ownership of her soul belonging to Katya. Many years in her elongated life did she grow accustomed to the lifestyle of a soulless immortal, and with that gave her time to think and conjure great ideas. One of those ideas was through concentration and dedication that Stygian found out how to channel her overlord's abilities. Unexpectedly, however, these abilities manifested in a humanoid form of its user, Katya, but in her native form of the 2700's. Upon growing comfortable to this knowledge, Stygian then began to understand its being and set forth to rectify her life from what it used to be and begin anew. Appearance Initial Form Sweet Dreams takes on the form of Katya in body shape and proportion. Its face is similar to Star Platinum in appearance with hair and purple skin in Initial form, however it shares facial structure that is an odd mix of Stygian and Katya, and has a head-wrapped bandana like her in this form at times as well. It has the mask of Katya in her Hunter form as well as her overall general outfit; consisting of a long, clean and regal cloak with thin, light armor providing adequate mobility. The size of Sweet Dreams alone does not appear to hold great constitution but these appearances are deceiving. Requiem Form Sweet Dreams ''retains its physical and facial attributes but however changes the material and palette of the clothing and armor from silver with gold pieces to entirely gold. Some parts turning from black to a pale yellow and others to different shades of brown. There are changes that do include losing the bandana, changing eye color from black to red, changing hair from a flowing matte black color to a fluffier texture that's bleach blonde, and lastly changing skin tone from deep purple to a pale gold. '''Personality' Initial Form It does appear to recognize and perform actions based on its user as well as posing provocatively and seductively similarly to Aki or Katya, but not anything signifying intelligence or sentience. Sweet Dreams ''also seems to have the very primitive ability to mimic the sounds of other abilities at random intervals and rarely on command. However the sounds are of timely nature and are usually nothing more than an illusion of allusion. This includes, but not limited to, its own sounds (of attacks and of The World), Crazy Diamond, and Moody Blues. '''Requiem Form' At this stage Sweet Dreams ''gains sapience and full intelligence, and often acts as if it always had this but rather couldn't find a means to present that to its user, Stygian. After ''Sweet Dreams ''transitions into this stage Stygian then refers to ''Sweet Dreams ''as "she/her" instead of "it". ''Sweet Dreams only takes off the Mask of the Bird God in times where Stygian is alone or in very rare virtuous moments. Regardless of which form, Sweet Dreams expresses the sound いら (Ira) when expelling limitless blades or when rapidly landing punches. It will mutter a louder, singular いら upon firing a shot from its powerful burning revolver or on a particularly powerful punch. When this sound is repeated, いらいら (Iraira), it becomes the Japanese onomatopoetic word for irritated or angry (which Stygian most always is). It is also a play on words to Star Platinum's おら (Ora) as well as sounding like a more feminine form of the same yell. This follows the common pattern of most "Stand cries" although in this separate world it is not a "Stand". Ability Information At first, these powers shifted depending on the active focused element that Katya is manipulating in her omnipotent powers. Such as at one moment the user could be gunslinging and throwing a hail of knives with burning holiness, or the next she could be invisible or a master archer while the focused energy had shifted to that of the Void. Upon channeling this ability to be independent of Katya, Stygian is free to use whichever power whenever while also including Time Stop. This power derives from The World whereas the user can briefly stop time to manipulate them self or the world around them. Sweet Dreams has been tested to be independent of Katya after so much use. Although trivial, Stygian uses her ability of Sweet Dreams to assist in piano duets. Category:User Abilities Category:Significant Characters Category:Aether Realm